PopitLockit Productions
PopitLockit Productions (Mostly commonly known as Kelsaline Keystone or Kelsey) is a fairly small YouTuber, Voice Actor, Singer, Author, Artist, and Gamer. She is the creator, director, and head-writer of The Journal, Mysterious Journal Adventures, Kingdom Academy, and Keystone University, along with several other small series. Appearance Kelsey does not show herself very often in videos because of her anxiety, and shyness. She is also unwilling to show her face. She has, however, had a few short videos showing herself. She is visibly quite pale, with dark brown eyes and hair, and some acne. Her hair is mostly straight, with some waves closer to the edges of her hair, and is usually very messy and/or tangled. She is normally seen wearing rectangular or rounded glasses because of her eyesight. She has stated before she hates wearing anything long-sleeved (except for jackets) and jeans, so she is normally seen in a tank-top, short-sleeve shirt, shorts, or sweatpants. Her last recorded height was 5' 7". YouTube Channel The main reason Kelsey made a YouTube channel was so that she could comment, like and share YouTube videos, and subscribe to people she would like to see more videos from. She made one video on her first account as a test, and eventually lost the password. The account has since been forgotten, and hasn't been recovered for over 6 years. Kelsey made several other channels that she wanted to keep active, and actually post videos on, but never got to actually making and uploading videos on any of the accounts. Her current account, PopitLockit Productions, didn't originally go under that name. Kelsey had the strange idea that if she had a cool channel name, people would find her more interesting and check out some of her things. Eventually she got past this idea when she made herself 'PopitLockit,' which soon escalated to becoming 'PopitLockit Productions,' and what she now goes by as Kelsaline Keystone. Kelsey had many different channel names, including: * Marydoesponycraft a.k.a MaryPlaysGames * Shoyutaiwa * Drachiya * LoyaltyShmoyalty * Frozen Raindrop * Midnaworld * The Ninja Crew * NiceLikeIcey * KelseyAdventerous KelseyAdventerous was the closest she had gotten to getting a good name for her channel. Originally, she just went by 'Kelsey Key' after her ponysona, who was the channel mascot. Eventually though, she thought it was too simple. She finally settled on Kelsaline Keystone and PopitLockit Productions as her main channel names. At one point, her YouTube channel was called 'PopitLockit Productions - Kelsaline Keystone' to show both her names, but before that she had gone under the title of 'PopitLockit Productions - Let's Plays, Speedpaints and More!' Eventually she changed the name because she knew she wouldn't do Let's Plays very often, and Speedpaints weren't the most common thing on her channel. Kelsey used to have a side channel called 'PopitLockit Presents,' which was an account where she would post most of her fantasy and medieval series. Eventually, she thought it was too difficult running both accounts, and deleted PopitLockit Presents. Luckily, each series she posted there that she wanted to keep was already on her Main channel before the move. Social Media Most of Kelsey's handles on websites and social media is a variation of PopitLockit. On drawing sites, she likes to use '-DrawIt.' On writing sites she commonly uses '-WriteIt.' On other sites, she may simple go by KelsalineKeystone or PopitLockit. Her Twitter handle is @PopitLockitProd, her deviantART is P0PItIockitDrawit, her Tumblr username is @kelsalinekeystoneneedssleep (she has several other accounts for roleplaying and ask purposes) and her FurAffinity is PopitLockitDrawit, to name a few. Not all of her game names have to do with PopitLockit, but they do still pertain to her in some way. Not always, but normally. Her Minecraft IGN is PoPitLockit27, her ROBLOX username is herobrineisaghost (which she aims to change to PopitLockitPlayit when she gets enough Robux) her Animal Jam username is 12keystone. She prefers to keep certain accounts, like her Facebook and Discord, private and friends/family exclusive. However, the official Discord server for all of her channel's series and such is open for joining, though she has strict rules. ;) Personal Life Kelsey tries to keep a lot of her personal life a secret, though some things she is willing to share. She was born in Alberta, Canada around Calgary. She lived in Edmonton for a time before moving to America. She currently lives in Indiana, but refuses to state anything else. She was born on March 5th, 1999 via C-section. Kelsey said before that her mom had a son named Tony, but he died a few hours after birth. She had several other siblings, her most recent being a baby named James, who was the second in the family other than her half-brother. Her older siblings both died in car crashes. Her half-brother is currently in jail, and her little brother died of an illness. Her little sister is the only sibling she has (other than her half-brother) who is still alive. She lives with Kelsey's half-brother and his wife. She has openly stated that she is homoromantic and pansexual, showing it very often and doing a few shorts on her channel with her girlfriend. Kelsey has stated she had boyfriends in the past, but she doesn't feel a romantic connection to them anymore. She is pansexual because she has a sexual connection to guys, while she feels entirely romantic feelings towards only girls. She has been scared of coming out to her family for fear of how they would accept her. She has come out as gay to both her parents, who happily accepted her. She is still scared of coming out to certain family members. Kelsey hasn't given too much information on her personal life because of her anxiety, but she has been open enough to share some bigger things. She said on Facebook and Twitter both she got engaged to her girlfriend, though it isn't entirely official because it was done through Discord. Kelsey has said she'd like to have children, but she'd never want to get pregnant. She's said she would want to adopt a child. She has been asked if she'd want to choose a specific child, and she said she would never pick one child over another. Though, as an addition to that, she did say she'd like a child that still looks like her or her girlfriend. Kelsey has revealed she has severe anxiety and depression, along with an Anti-social personality disorder. She was bullied a lot starting in the 1st grade, and continuing until she was finally pulled into homeschooling in the 8th grade due to trying to pull apart a pencil sharpener to get to the blade and cut herself. She has continued homeschooling ever since, and is aiming to continue it going into college if she can. Kelsey's Current Life Kelsey is quite happy with her current life, other than some issues within her household. Her family normally fights, causing her to have frequent breakdowns despite doing her best not to cry or hurt herself. Kelsey's said the most pain she can cause herself is kicking or punching things, hitting her head on her desk, or scratching herself raw. Scratching herself was the closest thing she ever got to real self-harm, she has said before. Kelsey tries to focus on the series she's currently maintaining and keeping her production team together, along with many of her OCs and her YouTube career. She is mostly found making short update videos, doing covers, and making animation memes or AMVs when she has nothing else to do. Trivia * She has Claustrophobia due to being bullied by a teacher in the first grade. * She listens to music very often to block out the world or calm down. * She very openly expresses her hate for being tagged on Discord through memes, screaming, or acting like she'll murder people. * For some reason, she has a fascination with murder and wanting to kill people, but she could never actually bring herself to doing it or even looking at pictures with a lot of blood. This is ironic since one of the main things she draws is blood and soft-gore. * When Kelsey makes a new adorable, or easy to draw OC, she gets obsessed with them and is unlikely to stop drawing them for a while. * She rarely draws her own OCs, and prefers ones from other fandoms and canon characters. A lot of her art is fan-art and tests for a new drawing style. She ends up revamping her OCs a lot, but still rarely drawing them. * She gets demotivated from many things easily, which explains why series production is so slow. She constantly apologizes for being so slow, and explains why things go so slowly all the time. She always promises her series and episodes will come soon. Category:Voice Actor Category:Voice Actress Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:The Journal Category:Mysterious Journal Adventures Category:VA Category:Director Category:Creator Category:Editor Category:Artist